The Invisible Island
Going around in circles The Demon Run Pirates are are searching for the next Island on their journey through the grand line. '' '''Karas: '''Jinx how much further? I'm so tired! '''Jinx: '''It shouldn't be to far! we've been heading toward it for two days now '''Karas: '''two days? feels like a month! '''Bishop: '''Well how about you stop lying about and actually help me! '''Kalas: '''Calm down guys! I'm trying to get a tan! '''Bishop: '''Yeah why is it so hot? '''Jinx: '''I'm not sure t- ''The ship crashes into something but all the Demon Run Pirates see in front of them is the sea Kalas: 'Bishop! you broke the ship! '''Bishop: '''I've done nothing! we must of hit a rock or something under the water! Kalas: Okay I'll go have a look! ''Kalas jumps over the end of the ship and disappears in mid air 'Karas: '''Ahhh Bro where'd you go?! '''Bishop: '''Kalas? Are you okay? '???: 'Guys! why am I standing on a Island? '''Karas: '''Kalas? where are you? '''Kalas: '''I'm looking right at you! Your looking right at me! '''Bishop: '''Oh no your dead! '''Kalas: '''I'm dead? Oh no! '''Jinx: '''wait a minute... ''Jinx jumps over the side of the ship and disappears in mid air just like Kalas 'Karas: '''Ahh she killed herself! '''Jinx: '''Guys its okay I think the Island is invisible '''Bishop: '''Jinx, that isn't possible! I'm afraid your dead '''Kalas: '''Guys I think she is right! '''Bishop: '''Look now you've given Kalas hope aswell but its to late for the both of you *Begins to cry* ''Jinx's head appears in front of him 'Jinx: '''Come with me! JInx's arm appears and pulls Bishop through leaving Karas alone on the ship then Jinx appears again and grabs him aswell '''Bishop: '''Oh no you've killed us! we are in hell! '''Karas: '''This place doesn't look like hell? '''Bishop: '''Wellit doesn't look like heaven! '''Kalas: '''Because yous aren't dead! now come on lets have a look around! '''Bishop: '''ohhhh '''Karas: '''If you had said that front the start we would have just jumped over! The Creator of the Invisible Island ''The Island was like a giant rain forest full of animals and old temples and buildings but in the centre of the Island they found one building which was as tall as a skyscraper. They entered the building to find several scientists. 'Scientist 1: '''What are you people doing here?! '''Scientist 2: '''This Island is the property of the world governement and is off limits to the general public '''Kalas: '''We are sorry we are just trying to figure out what isw going on? '''Scientist 2: '''Well don't try, you aren't supposed to know this island even exists! How did you find it? '''Jinx: '''Our log pose told us to come here? '''Scientist 3: '''Thats impossible! the only island that can send you here is that small 5 metre one, 20 minutes from cactus Island? no one stops there! '''Karas: '''Well we need! so what are you going to do about it? '''Scientist 1: '''Marines! Arrest these people! '''Kalas: '''Why'd you open your mouth? ''The Marines brought the Demon RUn Pirates to a normal room and locked them in. There was a table with four seats on one side and one big seat on the other. It took them a couple of minutes before they realised a woman was already sitting there 'Kalas: '''Ehhh hi?... '''Woman: '''Hello, How are you? '''Kalas: '''Ehh I'm okay?... how about you? '''Woman: '''Oh who cares about me. So you don't feel sick? You don't feel like you're going to explode? '''Kalas: '''I don't think so? '''Woman: '''Oh thats good, the last person who went through the barrier exploded half an hour later but thats not important '''Bishop: '''Thats kind of important! we've only been here for twenty five minutes! We could explode '''Woman: '''Or you could not, so I hear yous got here by Log pose so I'm assuming yous are pirates? '''Kalas: '''Ehh no we are International Business people '''Woman: '''Hahaha nice try. My Name is Elizabeth Sunrise. I used to be a scientist that worked for the world government. '''Karas: '''Why do you have marines then? '''Elizabeth: '''Oh its simple, they don't know I don't work for the World Government anymore '''Jinx: '''Then who do you work for? '''Elizabeth: '''I work for the revolutionaries. '''Bishop: '''Who? '''Elizabeth: '''They are basically everything that is against the World Government '''Kalas: '''So why did you switch sides? '''Elizabeth: '''I never switched sides I have been a spy for the last 20 years working my way through and now I am working with the great Dr. Vegapunk '''Bishop: '''Vegapunk is on this Island? '''Elizabeth: '''Didn't you hear me? I left the World Government! They figured out I was a trap so I ran and stole the prototype cloaking engine I was working on. It seems to be working quite well if I do say so myself '''Karas: '''So why do you have so many scientists and Marines with you? '''Elizabeth: '''To do my work for me silly, come on I'll show yous around the place Vegapunk sends his regards ''Elizabeth started by showing the group her cloaking suits to hide people from the naked eye '''Elizabeth: '''These would be extremely helpful for hiding or assassination attacks and therefore I'll be shipping them off to the Revolutionaries very soon '''Jinx: '''But they wouldn't work on the stronger marines and opponents who can use haki '''Elizabeth: '''Yes I know but it would help avoid most of the marines, I am sure '''Kalas: '''How do you plan to send them? '''Elizabeth: A friend should be coming to pick them up very soon. Now follow me to the next floor The group headed up one more set of stairs to the next floor to find a big computer screen Elizabeth: '''This is my greatest invention. It is a tracker, anyone, even with haki, will be spotted on this if they are within 25 miles of this Island '''Kalas: '''So you know If anyone is coming? '''Elizabeth: '''Yes precisely '''Karas: '''Then how did you not know about us? '''Elizabeth: '''Oh I did but I didn't think Vegapunk would send just four people after I tried to kill him '''Bishop: '''You tired to kill him? '''Elizabeth: Yes it was my mission given to me by Dragon but I'm afraid I failed Karas: 'So each one of these dots is a person, yes? '''Elizabeth: '''Yes? '''Karas: '''Then why are they all going out? '''Elizabeth: '''What? ''*Radio: Dr Elizabeth, we are under attack by something invisible! Please hel---* 'Bishop: '''Is it them? '''Elizabeth: '''No it can't be, nothing has come up! ''The wall beside them explodes 'Elizabeth: '''What is going on? '???: 'Vegapunk send his regards, Revolutionary Elizabeth ''A man appears out of no where '' '''Elizabeth: '''Rear Admiral Erik Nightfall '''Erik: '''A pleasure as always my lady '''Elizabeth: '''Shut up you little punk '''Erik: '''Very well I'm here to kill you anyway ''Erik is extremely fast and appears in front of Elizabeth and strikes but Kalas just in time blocks his attack 'Erik: '''Oh who is this? '''Kalas: '''The names Kalas, I'm the Captain of the Demon Run Pirates '''Erik: '''Never heard of you '''Karas: '''But you will (he points his pistol at Erik's head) '''Erik: '''Men get them ''About six men appear out of no where in strange black suits 'Erik: '''Do you like the suits Elizabeth? Vegapunk created them to get past your radar '''Elizabeth: '''He did what?! '''Erik: '''You didn't know he knew about it? DId you? '''Elizabeth: '''But how did you find me? '''Erik: '''It was easy, Vegapunk has a tag on you '''Elizabeth: '''He what? '''Erik: '''He always knew you were with the revolutionaries '''Elizabeth: '''Thats not possible! '''Erik: '''Believe what you want but now you,re going to die '''Kalas: '''Try and get past us! '''Erik: '''Gladly '''Marine 1: '''Boss what do we do about the guy with the gun to your head? '''Erik: '''I'll take care of him ''Erik elbows Karas in the stomach and grabs his gun and points it at his forehead 'Erik: '''Drop your weapons or I'll kill this guy '''Kalas: '''Shit ''Kalas, Bishop and Jinx drop their weapons but Elizabeth draws out a switch 'Elizabeth: '''Let him go or I'll blow up the entire Island '''Erik: '''You are bluffing '''Elizabeth: '''Why? If I don't do it you'll kill me anyway '''Erik: '''Fair enough ''Erik hands Karas the pistol and Karas walks over to Kalas and the others 'Erik: '''We are leaving, just don't press the button... Quick Kill her! ''Another Marine appears behind Elizabeth and stabs her in the back she falls down bleeding to death 'Erik: '''You look better dead '''Elizabeth: '''So...will...you ''Elizabeth pushes the button Time Bomb *Radio: Self destruct initiated, 15 minutes till detonation 'Erik: '''Shit! lets get out of here! '''Marine: '''Sir, what about the pirates? '''Erik: '''If you wanna stay behind and die to kill them, be my guest! '''Kalas: '''Quick to the ship! ''The Demon Run Pirates ran to their ship running past the dead bodies of all the dead scientists. As they were about to get on their boat with 6 minutes to spare. Kalas stops '''Kalas: '''Go on ahead! '''Karas: '''Where are you going? '''Kalas: To get revenge, you guys get away from the Island! I'll meets you out at sea! Kalas ran to the Marine ship and got there before the marines did he broke the mast and tired it to four different trees and then took the only life boat and sailed out to sea. Kalas was about 700 metres from the Island when it exploded and made sure none of the marines got off the Island. His Crew picked him up 15 mins later 'Karas: '''So what do we do now? '''Jinx: '''It seems the log pose has changed '''Bishop: '''So we'll never know where we are going through this place? will we? '''Kalas: '''Nope but thats all part of the fun ''The Demon Run Pirates then set off fpr the next Island on their adventure Category:Stories